HOA College One Shots!
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: A series of HOA college one shots! PM me or review any character/couple, romance/friendship/hurt/comfort, and a prompt! The ratings for each college shot will vary from K to T! Please R and R! (:
1. Chapter 1

College Shot 1: Chemistry

**Couple/Character: Fabina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: Chemistry**

**Prompt Giver: fanficsrule2019 (Me)**

Nina Martin has never liked chemistry. In elementary school she hated it. In middle school she hated it. In high school she hated it, and now, in her second year of college, she hates it. It's just something about all of the chemicals, goggles, and gloves that makes her want to puke.

Nina wishes she would've never agreed to let Fabian pick their classes for the second semester. He loves chemistry, and he had picked it for their final period. He knows that she hates it, too, but he begged and begged and begged, and she couldn't say no to her geek chic boyfriend.

Nina sighs as Fabian walks up to her with a huge smile on his face. "Ready for chemistry?" he asks her all giddy and smiling a smile that covers his whole entire face.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Fabes," Nina says as Fabian grabs her wrist and literally drags her to the chemistry classroom.

LINEBREAK

"Okay, class! Today, we will be studying the chemistry between two human beings! Please pay attention as I explain the theory that most chemists believe," Nina and Fabian's chemistry teacher exclaims.

Nina fiddles with her goggles and tries to ignore her teacher and the nauseating feeling in her stomach as it churns.

The teacher, , turns around and sits on the side of his desk. "How many of you kids are in a relationship with someone right now?"

The whole class raises their hands.

"How many of your boyfriends or girlfriends are in this class with you right now?"

Every hand goes down, except for Nina's and Fabian's.

smiles. "That shows great chemistry. Couples that tend to do more things together while they're younger usually grow old together."

Fabian smirks at Nina. "Are you happy that I made you take chemistry now?"

Nina laughs and kisses Fabian's cheek. "Very."

**Hey, people! I decided to start this story, an HOA collection of college one shots! I'm still writing The Consequences of Destiny, too, and I'll update it sometime tomorrow!**

**Anyway, please, please, please review or PM me any character/couple, friendship/romance/hurt/comfort, and a prompt! It will help me so much because I can only have so many ideas! Thank you in advance, guys! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

College Shot Two: Amfie Again

**Couple/Character: Walfie/Amfie**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: A paragraph containing an amazing idea**

**Prompt Giver: HoAMR**

Alfie nervously taps his pencil on his desk. He's really nervous because Willow wants to talk to him after his last class, which is almost over! He wonders what she wants to talk about. What if she's breaking up with him!? He would be absolutely crushed!

Suddenly, the final bell rings, snapping Alfie out of his reverie. He sighs and puts gathers his things as slow as possible. He doesn't want to face Willow because there are so many things she could say. She could say that she doesn't like him anymore, that she's fallen for someone else, or even that she cheated on him!

Alfie sits on a bench in the courtyard by Willow. "Hey, Willow. What do you wanna talk about?"

Willow sighs and looks at Alfie with tears in her eyes. "Alfie, I got a scholarship to another college. A better college. And it's in Hawaii. I have to go, Alfie. And I'm breaking up with you because I hate long distance relationships. I'm so sorry, Alfie. Bye." She gets up and walks away toward her dorm.

Alfie tears up and lays down on the bench. He replays Willow's words over and over in his head. Over and over again and again.

LINEBREAK

Amber gets out of the limo with her suitcases. She smiles and walks through the gates of one of the best colleges in England. She walks into the courtyard and sees a very familiar dark skinned boy crying on a bench. She slowly walks over to him.

Amber looks at his clothes and notices the colorful high tops and jacket. "Alfie? Why are you crying?"

Alfie looks up and sniffles. "Amber?"

Amber nods and crouches in front of Alfie. "Why are you crying, Alfie?"

Alfie wraps his arms around Amber's neck. "My girlfriend broke up with me!"

Amber rubs Alfie's back. "I'm so sorry, Alfie."

Alfie and Amber look into each others eyes. They lean in and meet each other halfway. They kiss each other passionately.

"Will you be my girlfriend again, Ambs?"

Amber smiles. "Yes."

**I hope you liked your one shot, HoAMR!**


	3. Chapter 3

College Shot Three: Study Buddy

**Couple/Character: Peddie**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: None**

**Prompt Giver: Hoalover**

Patricia sighs and slams her History book closed. She's been studying for hours, and she hasn't learned anything. She needs a study buddy. She dials Eddie's number and puts her cellphone up to her ear. "Eddie, I need a study buddy."

LINEBREAK

Patricia lets Eddie into her room and lays down on her bed. She throws her History book at Eddie. "Quiz me, Slimeball."

Eddie sits at Patricia's desk and opens the book to the page Patricia was looking at. "What was a war in 1812 called?"

Patricia closes her eyes for a second. "World War 2?"

Eddie laughs so hard that he falls out of his chair. "Patricia, it was called the War of 1812!"

Patricia hits Eddie with her book. "I suck at History! I know! It's always been my worst subject!"

"Who is the hottest person in the entire world?"

Patricia smiles. "Taylor Lautner."

Eddie playfully pins Patricia against her bed. "Wrong!"

"Daniel Radcliffe? Christian Bale?"

Eddie laughs. "Wrong again."

Patricia grabs Eddie's collar and kisses him.

Eddie smirks. "You have one more guess or you'll get punished."

Patricia kisses Eddie again. "My amazing, sexy, and stupid boyfriend?"

Eddie smiles. "Correct."

Patricia laughs. "We should study together more often, Slimeball."

"Yes, we should, Yacker."

**I hope you liked your one shot, Hoalover!**


	4. Chapter 4

College Shot Four: Sparks

**Couple/Character: Jeroy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: None**

**Prompt Giver: Hoalover4life**

Jerome sighs and throws a baseball up in the air. He catches it an does it again. He doesn't know what to do. He kissed one of his best friends, Joy, the other day, and now he likes her. A lot. "What should I do, Alfie? I really like Joy now, but I don't know what to do?"

Alfie sighs. "Tell her how you feel. She probably feels the same way."

LINEBREAK

Joy walks into Jerome's room. She walks over to Jerome and sits on his bed. "Jerome, what's wrong? You sounded pretty urgent on the p-"

Jerome kisses Joy quickly and pulls away. "What did you feel, Joy? Tell me, please. I've been going crazy."

Joy smiles and kisses Jerome. "Sparks."

"Me, too."

**I hope you liked your one shot, Hoalover4life! Sorry it's so short, by the way!**


	5. Chapter 5

College Shot Five: English Kisses

**Character/Couple: Mickara**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: None**

**Prompt Giver: gabigirl626 **

Mara scans the page in her English book and smiles. She knows everything she needs to know for the biggest English test of the semester. She wonders if Mick has studied? Probably not. She dials his number into her phone. "Hey, Mick! Have you studied for the English test, yet?"

"No. I haven't had time, Mars. I've been practicing for the championship game with the team everyday for the last week."

Mara sighs. "Mick, the test is in two days! You'll fail!"

"I know, Mars. That's why I need your help."

Mara runs her hand through her long hair. "Fine, Mick. I'll be at your room in a few minutes." She hangs up, puts her phone in her pocket, and grabs her book. It's going to be a long evening.

LINEBREAK

Mick smiles at Mara and lets her into his room. "Hey, Mars."

Mara kisses Mick's cheek and walks into his room. She sits on his bed and opens her book. "Let's get started, Mick."

LINEBREAK

"Noun. Singular. Plural and singular. Subject and verb. Adjective. Article."

Mara smiles and closes her English book. "It took three hours, but you know it."

Mick laughs. "Do I get an English kiss?"

"Yes, you do."

Mick and Mara end up making out for the next hour.

**This one shot is for gabigirl626! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

College Shot Six: The Kissing Bet

**Character/Couple: Fabina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: A lot of Fabina kisses**

**Prompt Giver: FNRutterHoa**

Fabian walks into his dorm and Eddie, his roommate and best friend, walks up to him. "I was thinking," Eddie says with a smirk, "that you should take a break and stop stressing over homework for at least an hour. So, I came up with a dare for you."

Fabian sighs and takes his backpack off. "What is it?"

Eddie's smirk grows larger until Fabian thinks that his face is going to split in half. "I dare you to kiss Nina on the lips for five seconds every single time you see her today, no matter where you are or who's watching."

Fabian shakes Eddie's hand. This is the best dare Eddie has ever given him. Ever. "Deal."

LINEBREAK

Fabian walks into his homeroom class and sees Nina sitting in her desk. He watches Eddie sit in his desk and smirk at him. He walks up to Nina, kisses her on the lips for five seconds, smirks at Eddie, and sits in his own desk.

LINEBREAK

"Why did you kiss me unexpectedly in homeroom like that?" Nina asks Fabian as she pokes a dead frog with a scalpel during life science.

Fabian smiles and kisses Nina like that again. "You'll find out, Nins."

LINEBREAK

Fabian wraps his arms around Nina from behind in the lunch line. Sh turns around and he kisses her unexpectedly again. "Stop doing that!" Nina scolds him.

Fabian laughs. "I cant'!"

"Why?"

Fabian laughs again. "I told you that you'd find out later!"

LINEBREAK

Ten more unexpected kisses later, Fabian walks into the library for his and Nina's study date. He walks up to her and kisses her again, but this time Nina grabs his collar and keeps him from pulling away.

Nina pulls away panting after their little make out session. "Now tell me, Fabian!"

Fabian sits down and smiles. "Eddie dared me to kiss you every time I saw you today."

Nina laughs. "I'm going to have to thank him later."

"Me, too."

**This is for FNRutterHoa! I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

College Shot Seven: The Sparks have Returned

**Character/Couple: Fabian/Mention Mabian**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: A paragraph with an amazing idea**

**Prompt giver: HoAMR**

Nina walks down the hall of the boys' dorm building at her new college. The only reason that she's _really_ here is to see Fabian again. She had researched which college he was attending, applied, got in, and asked the principle where his dorm was.

No. She's not _that_ crazy. She just really wants to see him again.

Nina knocks on the door with 143 on it. She anxiously waits until a very familiar boy with untamed black hair answers the door. "Fabian!"

The boy frowns. "Hey, Nina," he says with no emotion.

Nina looks at him with a confused glint in her eyes and walks into his room. She sits at his desk and smiles. "I've missed you so much, Fabian!"

Fabian sighs and lies down on his bed. "I've missed you, too."

Nina starts to get worried. "Fabian, what's wrong? You would usually jump all over me!"

Fabian moves his pillow around. "Mara broke up with me an hour ago. She said that she was moving to Australia because she 'still liked Mick.'"

Nina hugs Fabian and rubs his back. "It's okay, Fabian. You'll find another girlfriend."

Fabian looks up at Nina and whispers, "The sparks have returned."

"What?"

Fabian kisses Nina. They kiss passionately and then Fabian pulls away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

**This is for HoAMR! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

College Shot Eight: Jerome's Revenge Gone Wrong

**Character/Couple: Jerome/Eddie**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: I see a lot of romance one shots, so I want a friendship one**

**Prompt Giver: NicholeDWalker1**

Jerome rubs his hands together and smirks. He has the perfect plan to get revenge on Eddie for making him eat all of that creamed carrot, even if it was for money. Eddie always gets up the latest on Saturday, so Jerome used this as an advantage. He has a trip wire set up at the end of the boys' hall, so when Eddie triggers it, a bucket of milk, raw eggs, sawdust, shampoo, and crushed garlic will fall on his head and skunk spray will spray on him.

Jerome hears footsteps coming towards him. He smirks and watches from a distance behind a huge fern. He watches Eddie step on the wire. He laughs, but stops abruptly when nothing happens. He jumps out from behind the fern and runs over to the wire. He kicks it a few times and steps on it, too. Suddenly, Jerome hears the bucket being triggered and he tries to run, but Eddie pushes him back with a laugh.

Jerome trips over the wire, falls on the ground, and the bucket falls on his head. He feels the skunk spray get on his bare legs and arms, and the weird concoction in the bucket running down his shirt. H groans. "Dammit!" he exclaims while carefully taking the bucket off of his head.

Eddie laughs until he starts to cry. Then, the stench reaches his nose and he starts to gag. "Gross! What the hell were you trying to do with that shit, Jerry!?"

Jerome walks up to Eddie and pushes him, making him stumble and fall on his back. "I was trying to get revenge on you for making me eat all of that damn creamed carrot!"

Eddie gets up and laughs. "It looks like it backfired, Jerry."

Jerome laughs, too. "I know, Junior."

**This is the last one shot! It's for NicholeDWalker1! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
